


(14) You look amazing tonight

by Rynnsama



Series: 100 Drabble Prompt Challenge [3]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Getting Ready, M/M, Unrequited Crush, jr prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28210152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rynnsama/pseuds/Rynnsama
Summary: Bobby and Johnny are getting ready for junior prom but Bobby isn't going with who he wants to.
Relationships: Bobby Brown/Johnny Lawrence
Series: 100 Drabble Prompt Challenge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066487
Kudos: 14





	(14) You look amazing tonight

**Author's Note:**

> This one almost is a drabble!

“You look amazing tonight.”

Johnny looked over at him, flashing a smile. “You clean up pretty good yourself.”

Sure it was just junior prom but it was still an excuse to dress up, take out a girl and have the possibility of getting lucky. Bobby just wished he could be excited about that. Stealing another glance at his blonde best friend he knew that no matter what his date was wearing, he wouldn’t be half as excited about her.

“Just one thing…” Bobby walked over, stepping into Johnny’s personal space as he took hold of the other's tie and straightened out the knot. They were so close, it wouldn’t take much to just lean in and kiss him but he refrained. It was probably better to show up without a black eye. “Now it’s perfect.”

“Thanks, man!” Johnny looked down at his watch. “Shit, Ali is gonna kill me for being late. I’ll see you at the school?”

“Yeah, I should probably pick up my date too. I’ll see you there.”

He hated the way his heart ached watching Johnny leave.


End file.
